It is very well known to use one or more dice in games, such as backgammon and especially in board games such as `snakes and ladders` and `monopoly`. In recent years, many of these games have been adapted for use with the computer. In the computer version of these games, the computer acts as the dice thrower and effectively takes control of that particular aspect of the game. In other words the player of the game presses a button, a key, or his mouse in order to intiate the action of the dice throwing. The player, who does not have any physical control over the action of the dice, is prevented from determining the outcome of the dice throw. Consequently, the computer versions of games are less exciting since they lack an important element of the game, the `feel` and control over the dice throw.
Dice are also an integral part of certain gambling games such as craps, where the throwing of the dice and the resulting fall of the dice are the critically important constituents of the game.